


Sometimes the Change Isn't That Bad

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima got a boyfriend and his 'parents' want to meet him, Yamaguchi thought he was prepared for all of this but he wasn't, the whole thing is really embarrassing, they are aged up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto really wanted to meet Tsukishima's boyfriend - Yamaguchi. And when they finally did - they made both of them spill the embarrassing story of how they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Change Isn't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on [this post](http://bluecoloreddreams.tumblr.com/post/124826155389).

“So that’s the rumoured boyfriend, huh?” Kuroo whispered loudly to Bokuto, who was sitting beside him.

“Yeah, seems like it,” the other answered in similar manner, leaning towards his friend. “But it isn’t that surprising, right?”

“Totally. And that’s the sweet and angelic type. Loved by children and older people. Definitely. Not surprising at all. Predictable even.”

“Ah, but I’m so happy for him. And kind of for myself too. I was worried that he had a thing for Akaashi or something! Not that Akaashi would go for someone so mean and whatnot when he already has the amazing me but you know…” Bokuto added with a shrug, still whispering.

“Are you done yet?” Tsukishima asked in a flat voice. He was sitting across Kuroo and Bokuto in a bar. The older guys were ogling him and Yamaguchi, his boyfriend, whom they really wanted to meet. And who looked rather uncomfortable at the moment.

“What?! You were eavesdropping?” Kuroo gasped.

“See! I told you that he was mean!” Bokuto added, shaking his head in resignation.

“Even though we tried to raise him well he turned into delinquent... We failed as parents!” 

“I don’t care for your usual antics but give Yamaguchi a rest already, ok?” Tsukishima leaned back in his seat, glaring at them more than usual. Yamaguchi was sitting beside him, his freckled cheeks tinted red and troubled smile on his face.

“Oh my, Kuroo, look, maybe he’s not such a bad boy, our - ” Bokuto started happily, but the blond interrupted him:

“Should I call Akaashi-san and tell him what exactly happened in your kitchen last week that caused it to look like the world was ending? I bet he would be delighted to hear about your cooking experiments, Bokuto-san.”

“Anyway, nice to meet you again, Yamaguchi-kun,” suddenly Bokuto was all upright and serious. Tsukishima smirked and whispered quiet ‘good’ under his breath.

“Y-yeah, nice to meet you too, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san,” Yamaguchi said, bowing his head to both of them. 

“So since the protective boyfriend won’t spill anything, tell us something about yourself?” Kuroo put on his best charming smile.

“Uh… but like what?” Yamaguchi was still a bit overwhelmed. Tsukishima warned him that this might be a wild outing, but he expected a very different kind of ‘wild’.

“Let’s start with basic stuff maybe? Like what do you do for example?” Bokuto scratched his chin.

“Ah, I’m an ophthalmologist. I started working on my own not so long ago.”

“Ophathama-what?” Bokuto gaped. “What kind of magic spell is that?” he looked confused.

“As in ‘eye-doctor’, you stupid owl,” big sigh escaped Kuroo.

“Ah! Eye-doctor! Wait, what?” Kuroo and Bokuto looked at Tsukishima, then at each other and back again at the blond.

“No way!” They shouted in unison before going into crazy laughing fit.

“Are you for real? Tsukki? You went for your doctor?” Kuroo wheezed out.

“How it happened? Shit, I wanna know, tell us!” Bokuto added, almost choking at every syllable. There were tears in his eyes. 

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what was happening, while Tsukishima felt utterly defeated. Before he was able to ask Yamaguchi to not tell anything, the other mumbled something along the lines of ‘it was really embarrassing’. And that was when Tsukishima realised that they won’t escape from spilling the story. Which, just like Yamaguchi said, was embarrassing. Really embarrassing. Especially for the blond.

*

Tsukishima was irritated. He liked consistency in his life, he wasn’t keen on changing things he was comfortable with. And it included his ophthalmologist too. 

It was pretty cliched but he liked the older lady who was taking care of him and his eyes ever since he started wearing glasses when he was a kid. So Tsukishima wasn’t exactly pleased when she told him that she’s retiring soon and that he should find someone else. Of course she recommended some other doctors to him, putting great emphasis on one of them, saying that even though he’s young, he’s very good and that she has a feeling that they’ll get along well. 

“Which in your case is very important thing, Kei-kun,” Tsukishima muttered her parting words while he was sitting in the waiting room at Yamaguchi-sensei’s. He was wondering if it was a good idea but he decided to trust his ex-doctor’s judgement. A soft click of the opening doors interrupted his thoughts and from inside came elderly woman who was all smiles:

“Thank you sweetie, it helped a lot. I can see the world clearly again,” she said to a young guy who came out after her. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the comment and ignored the short chitchat. When she finally left, the guy looked at him, then at the papers in his hand and then back at him again:

“Tsukishima-san?”

“Yeah,” blond stood up and followed him inside. He looked around the office and the gesture didn’t go unnoticed.

“Um…” even though it was quiet, the soft voice caught Tsukishima’s attention. “I am the doctor. There’s no nurse to help me,” he said with shy smile.

“I haven’t said anything,” Tsukishima looked at him with unreadable expression.

“Yet,” came an almost inaudible whisper from Yamaguchi, followed by regular question about reasons of Tsukishima’s visit.

Tsukishima was carefully listening and watching the doctor warily for the whole time. There was something very intriguing about him. He couldn’t exactly indicate what it was and it was bothering Tsukishima greatly. Was it his gentle and soothing voice? The delicate smile that was always present on his face? Or the mischievous sparks in his eyes?

The answer hit him like a ton of bricks when Yamaguchi was examining his eyes. The doctor leaned close to him, so close that Tsukishima could feel his body heat. And, surprisingly, he didn’t mind it at all. Even though most of the time he hated being physically close to other people.

Tsukishima was extremely collected, level-headed and logical person. The mere thought of love at the first sight was always met with disdain. And here he was, having appointment with his new ophthalmologist and trying to hold back the urge to kiss the freckled doctor.

He was so overwhelmed with everything that he hasn’t really thought out what he did later. When Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima to compare the lenses he choose for him and read the chart, Tsukishima blurted out string of numbers.

“Tsukishima-san, are you sure you see anything right now?” Yamaguchi sounded genuinely worried. “There were less signs in this row. What’s more - letters not numbers…” he tilted his head.

“That was…” Tsukishima realised what he just did. He felt the blood rushing to his face. “That was my phone number…” he added weakly, hiding his face in his hands.

After long moment of silence, Tsukishima peeked from between his splayed fingers. And what he saw made him groan - Yamaguchi was standing there, his face also bright red and eyes opened wide, staring at Tsukishima.

*

Yamaguchi paused, letting Kuroo and Bokuto burst into laughter again.

“I can’t believe it,” Bokuto wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes.

“That was soooooo lame, Tsukishima-kun,” Kuroo added making Tsukishima wince. But he quickly composed himself and said with a smirk:

“I’ve just did what you were always telling me to do. At least I wasn’t spewing owl puns like someone we know,” he looked at Bokuto.

“In your case moon puns would work better,” he answered the blond, not fazed at all.

“So you’re suggesting that my teachings are lame?” Kuroo pouted. “But you know, what? It worked,” he gestured towards the two of them and fistbumped with Bokuto, throwing them his proudest smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Like a lot of other things - it sounded better in my head.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/125423147566/its-based-on-this-post-the-whole-thing-is-rather).


End file.
